1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the treatment of water and other fluids, and more particularly to the treatment of such water and other fluids for the purpose of preventing the formation of scale and removing scale that has already formed.
2. Discussion of the Problem
Water often contains dissolved minerals which are picked up when the water passes through underground rock formations and through surface streams and lakes. Water containing such minerals is said to be "hard", and the hardness can have several detrimental effects. First, it interferes with the lather-forming and cleaning capacity of soap, which leads to the uses of an excessive amount of soap in order to obtain the same degree of cleaning power. Second, and perhaps more importantly, the minerals can precipitate out of solution, especially under high temperature conditions, and form a scale in water handling equipment. Such scale can totally block pipes and other equipment and can otherwise change the operating characteristics or cause the complete failure of the equipment. The nature of the scale is often such that it is difficult to remove, and in many cases the surface which is contaminated is at a location which renders removal by chemical or mechanical means impossible.
A part of the hard water problem has been solved in domestic applications through the use of synthetic detergents for washing clothes. However, this does not solve the problem associated with personal washing or water heating appliances. Other solutions to the problem include the addition of reagents which form stable, soluble complexes with the cations in the hard water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preventing and/or removing scale which is simple and inexpensive but still effective.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preventing and/or removing scale which does not require the addition of chemicals to or removal of chemicals from raw water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for preventing and/or removing scale which does not directly consume energy in its operation.